


Unexpected romances

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Escort Service, Falling In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is fed up of being the single guy at the company. What happens when he hires an escort for a party and falls in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to round 'Benni wins a bet' to a end in the next couple of weeks and start something new (This) I really like the Marco/Erik pairing and wanted to start something new. I hope this turns out how I planned and I hope you all enjoy this story. I've marked this work as explicit because it's me and I can't seem to write anything with adding a little bit of porn ;)
> 
> Okay, it's going to be a slow start because I want you to get a feel for the characters first.

Marco hates being at work or rather hates being the only single guy at work. He's the only one whoever seems to do any work. Mats despite being the most senior man on the team spent more time making love sick puppy eyes at Benedikt.

Thomas never did any work, it's a miracle he's still here, after being in trouble with the management so many times, Marco had lost count. All he ever does is goof off and google pictures of horses, yet Manuel always covered for him, Marco would never do that for anyone. He thought bitterly, Manuel is just a love sick fool.

Then there's Robert and Mario, probably Marco's best friend's here despite having brief sexual encounters with the both of them. Mario is young and vulnerable and likes to being taken care of and Robert is the equivalent of the alpha male and likes the more dominant role. Marco on the other had preferred equal rights in the relationship. At least Mario and Robert are well suited.

"Do you have the statistics of last month's stock ready for the party?" Mats asked perching on the edge of Marco's desk. He had forgotten all about the party, yet again he will be the loner who gets smashed and comes home to an empty cold bed.

Marco sighed and dug through all the print outs until he found the line graph he was looking for. "I have the graph but you'll after ask Thomas for the spreadsheet." Marco forced a smile. "That's if he's done it and knowing Thomas..."

" Müller?" Mats growled, looking over at the goofball who is currently sat in Manuel's lap defining a 'stallion'. "Get your skinny ass over here with my spreadsheet." Mats looked on in disbelief because Thomas actually had the spreadsheet.

"Wow, miracles do happen." Mats snatched the spreadsheet. "Good job, now get back to doing whatever it was." Thomas chuckled and plonked back down onto Manuel's lap.

"This companies a mess" Mats sighed. "You are the only one who ever does anything. I guess Mario works hard but he's only an intern and not qualified enough to do most things."     

"At least he makes good coffee" Marco pointed out, looking around the room for the young man. "Where is he and Robert for that matter?"

Mats looked around the room in turn and scowled. "I sent Mario to make a coffee then miraculously Robert needs the toilet." Marco face palmed, he wouldn't dare to sneak off and have sex during work. "Mario, have you made my coffee yet?" Mats snarled.

After a few short moments of shuffling Mario and Robert returned, not only does Mario have bad sex hair but Robert has his jacket on inside out. Mario looked down at the cups very sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I think they might have gone a bit cold."

Mats sighed, he just couldn't shout at the young man. "Go make some more and you" Mats pointed at Robert. "Get your ass over here."

"What's wrong boss?" Robert swallowed thickly, even though he has a good idea for what's about to come.  

"Don't act all innocent with me, I don't mind you flaunting off your relationship, we all do that here." Mats couldn't hide his smirk. "Apart from Marco of course but don't go taking my intern and fuck him senseless when he's supposed to be working."

Robert bit his lip, stopping a smile forming on his features. It had been a pretty good sex session. "I'm sorry boss."

Mats patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't let it happen again, I need your design for the final product for tomorrow evening, that way everything is ready for Fridays party." The boss chuckled as he walked away. "Your jackets inside out."

"You are lucky that Mats is such a laid back kind of boss." Marco spoke once Mats had gone. "Anyone else would have fired the both of you on the spot."

Robert just shrugged. "It's not like he doesn't sneak off with Benedikt and look at Thomas and Manuel, you just need to get yourself a good boyfriend Marco."

Marco narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to slack off just because you have a boyfriend. Besides I met someone in a bar a few weeks ago." Marco lied.

"Wow." Robert took his seat next to Marco. "Do share the details, is he old, young, good in bed? Do not leave out a single thing."

Marco cursed silently, why did he lie? Now he's only going to dig himself into a deeper hole but once he started, he just couldn't stop.  "He's a couple of years younger than me, tall, handsome.... he doesn't even mind being on bottom."

"I thought you left Mario because he never wanted to top you?" Robert raised an eyebrow, of course that's not why he broke up with Mario.

"I left Mario because he's hard work Robert, he's really insecure and fragile. I was afraid of breaking him or even hurting him. He's a cute guy Robert but he's more your type than he is mine."

"Yeah Mario's a great guy." Robert said in response, meaning hadn't listened to a single word. "So are you going to bring him to the party?"

Marco wanted to smash his head against his desk, he had basically described his perfect guy kind of guy, saying he's his boyfriend. He had forgotten all about the party. "Uhm I don't know, I think he might be working."

"Please bring him to the party, he sounds like a great guy Marco and if anyone deserves that it's you." Robert covered Mario's hand. "Besides it will look good for the business if you bring someone."

"I'll bring him."

Marco couldn't wait until the clock struck five and hurried home and avoided any awkward convocations because of course Robert had announced that Marco would be bringing a date to the party.

As soon as Marco had arrived home, he pulled out his laptop and typed. "Dortmund's escort agency." Into the search bar.     


	2. Breathtaking

Marco worked his way through the boxes, it's a good thing the job is well paid because this is going to cost him a fortune. Now what did he tell Robert again? Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes at some of the questions, this is just low and degrading for the 'workers.'

**__ **

**_ Find your perfect escort.   _ **

** male / Female:  ** **Male.**

** Age ranges,18-25, 25-50, 50+:  ** **18-25**

** Hair colour ** **: Brunette.**

** Eye color ** **: Any.**

** Height ** **: Medium/Large**

** Weight ** **: Slim/Athletic**

** We are just generating your perfect match.  **

 

Marco sat back and waited for the profiles to show, this is just like the dating site Marco had signed up to a few months ago. All though he found plenty of matches and hot guys, he never wanted to be seen dating with them .

**Erik D: 23, Brunette, blue/green eyes, 6ft0', athletic.**

**Milo G: 25, Brunette, brown eyes, 6ft1, Slim.**

**Hans M: 24, Brunette, Hazel eyes, 5ft11', more to love.**

Marco debated between Erik and Milo for a few seconds but eventually deciding on Erik. He's a couple of years younger and fits about the same height, Marco had told Robert.

** You have selected Erik D. The charge for one night and an after will be €750, please note if you have booked for a sexual purpose, you will be charged an extra €250. Do you wish to continue?     **

Marco clicked yes and paid on his credit card, who the hell would hire someone just to have sex with anyway? Marco sat back and waited for this Erik guy to call him. Marco felt nervous all of sudden, why did he hire some slut to pretend to be his boyfriend? It's going to cost him a fortune in the long run.

All Marco's thoughts were cut short once he heard his phone vibrating against the glass coffee table. Marco sucked in a breath and answered the call, he didn't even need to check the caller I'd.

"Hello this is Erik Durm from Dortmund's escort agency. Is Marco Reus available for chat?"

"Yes it's me Marco." Marco squeaked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He hadn't expected to hear such an innocent voice at the other end of the line.

"What day do you want to book me for? I'm busy for tomorrow night." Marco cursed silently because today is Wednesday the party is Friday night. Marco was hoping to meet up a day in advance to go over the details.

"I need you to attend a work party with me as my boyfriend on friday but I was hoping I could see you before then. Is there anything you can do at all for tomorrow, of course i'll pay."

"I can do tomorrow afternoon I guess but I won't have long."

"That's perfect, meet me outside of Costa coffee about twelve in the Dortmund centre. I'll get off work I promise."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Marco Reus." The voice chuckled and hung up.

Marco sighed, now he's going to have to think of a way to get out of work. He can't take a sicky because he wouldn't be able to go to the party, he can't say his sister is ill again. Then it hit him, this would be easier than he thought. Marco picked up his phone and called Mats.

"Hi Matsi." Marco said cheerily.

"Marco i'm in bed with Benedikt, make this quick because I know you want something from me?"

"I need tomorrow off work." Marco clenched his eyes  together and silently pleaded for Mats to say yes.

"Well, you were the only one who did anything today and you are my hardest worker, so sure take it off. You will be at the party right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world it's important business and yes before you ask Erik will be at the party." Marco smiled smugly.

"Erik huh?" Mats giggled. "This boyfriend has a name now, i'll see you and this Erik on Friday then but right now my boyfriend wants me." With that Mats hung up.

Marco went to bed without dinner, too nervous for his date to even think about eating right now. Despite a few moments of tossing and turning Marco fell asleep. Tomorrow's date long out of mind, for now.

Marco woke up the next morning feeling nervous as hell which is strange because this isn't a real date, he's paying a guy to be his date. He's probably going to be some homeless, drug addict slut.

Marco spent nearly all his time deciding on what outfit to wear, he had turned his whole bedroom upside down before deciding on a white button up and his best black jeans.

Marco checked his watch and cursed, he has exactly eleven minutes to get to the coffee shop and he still hasn't done his hair. Marco furiously tamed his ginger locks, counting the seconds. Eventually 13 minutes late, he left the house.

He's lucky the coffee shop is only ten minutes away for his house, all though he had expressed to Erik to be there on time. Marco has always been a terrible time keeper. He's the type of guy who would rather spend longer in bed then get up early to take care of his appearance.

The closer Marco got to the coffee shop, the slower he started to walk. Is this really such a good idea? He's paying a small fortune to some slutty guy who is probably only doing this for drugs. Maybe he should just turn around and head home, he can always tell Robert that the two of them broke up.

What Marco didn't expect to see when he got to the coffee shop was a gorgeous, tall, slim guy with the most breathtaking eyes and a face of an angel. Maybe paying this guy to be his date won't be that bad after all.

"Hello are you Marco? I'm Erik for the Dortmund escort agency"  Erik offered his hand to Marco who stood dumfounded staring at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life.   


	3. Coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has completely fallen for Erik but does he feel the same way? or will Marco and his nerves mess everything up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't resist Marco asking inappropriate questions ;)

"Yes i'm Marco." Marco shook the young man's hand, being lost in his eyes for a few short moments but eventually pulling himself together again. "Do you want a coffee, Erik?"

"Mmm i'll have a latte please, shall I go find us a seat?" Marco nodded dumbfound, watching as Erik took a seat near the window. This is going to be more awkward that Marco thought, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with the boy.

Marco ordered two lattes and quickly paid, sitting across from the handsome young man. "I ordered you a large, I hope that's ok. If it's too much you don't have to drink it. Marco babbled.

"A large is perfect, thank you." Erik smiled, his cheeks still flushed from the cold. He cradled the large cup, keeping his hands warm but Marco just couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful young man.

"Shall we get started, I need you to be my boyfriend for my companies party tomorrow night. All my co-workers have each other and that's why I hired you.

"How will I get there? Are you going to give me the address and i'll meet you there. What do you want me to wear? Formal attire?"

"No, i'll pick you up. Which street corner or dark alley do you live in? Do you live with other prostitutes?"  

Erik narrows his eyes in response to Marco's question. "I live in flat, you know indoors like normal people." Erik added sarcastically. "And i'm not a prostitute, i'm an escort."

"But either way, people still pay you to have sex with them right?" Marco clamped his hands over his mouth. Marco has a habit of being too honest when he's nervous and that's probably part of the reason he doesn't have a boyfriend.

"I don't do it often." Erik fiddled with his cup, not looking Marco in the eye. "Only when i'm really desperate for cash." Erik looked up sadly. "When you need cash that badly, you will do anything for it." Erik stood up. "I'm not proud of it, i'm sorry Marco, I can't do this."

"Erik." Marco grabbed the young man by the bicep, sending instant sparks up his body. "I'm sorry, please sit back down." Erik looked reluctant at first but he did eventually sit down.  "Tell me about yourself Erik."

"Uhmm, I don't know.  I used to be in a relationship with a guy called Jonas, he used to be my everything, you know?" Erik smiled at the thought. "My parents didn't like that I was gay, I chose Jonas over them and-" Erik bit back a sob. "He cheated on me with my best friend. I lost everything. My house, my job, my family and my friends."

"And your only option was to become an escort?" Marco asked softly. Marco's heart broke, watching Erik wipe his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Yes." Erik swallowed. "Now enough about me, tell me about my boyfriend." Erik winked. "I don't want to get anything wrong tomorrow."

"Honestly, i'm so boring. I go to work, go home and got to bed. I had brief relationships with two co-workers. One of them is gorgeous and he had a great ass but he was really submissive. I didn't mind always being on top, he was so fragile and innocent we broke up." Marco chuckled. "And the other completely dominant, I never got to be on top once, I didn't even get to ride him. The two of them are together now, they are my best friends.   

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." Erik smiled. "So what am I? The top of the bottom."

"The bottom." Marco winks.

"No one has ever paid me to be on top." Erik shrugged. "Apparently it doesn't work, the agency always sends me on 'bottom' requests." Erik shook his head. "Anyway where do you work and what are your co-workers like?"

"BVB clothing enterprise, we sell designer clothes all over the country. Well there's Mats, the boss. He's really laid back and totally in love with his deputy Benedikt. Thomas is the worlds, worst worker. He sits googling horses all day. Manuel is Thomas' boyfriend, he does his work and all of Thomas' as well. Robert the dominant."  Marco chuckled. "Is my partner, we make the designs and little submissive Mario is our intern."

"He googles horses?"

Marco chuckled. "Yep, he's obsessed with them. I'm sure he'll tell you all about them when he meets you."

"So i'm Erik your younger submissive boyfriend and where do I work?"

"You are my sexy little bartender. I don't want you to have a better job that me you see." Marco winks at the young man, who smiles shyly back at him.

"Right I-" Erik cut off my the beeping of his watch. The young man sighed and pulled himself up from the table. "I'm sorry Marco, I have to get ready for tonight's date"

Marco's heart started to pound through jealousy, why can't Erik be his real boyfriend? "Uhm ok, where do you want me to pick you up?" Erik quickly left his address and quickly exited the cafe.

Marco watched Erik out of the window, the heavens have opened and the young man stood getting drenched at the bus stop. Marco only wishes he had chose to bring his car.

Marco himself left the cafe and made the quick walk home, the rain hammered down onto Marco's skin and despite the walk home only being five minutes. He's drenched from head to toe.

He shivered while walking into his luxury apartment, thinking of Erik while he turned up the heat. I wonder if he'll be going to a nice warm apartment, then the jealousy started again, or will he be going home to another man's nice warm bed?

There is only one thing you can do Marco Reus, he thought to himself. You have to do everything in your power to win his heart.     


	4. Fate brings people together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to get straight on with the party but I decided on this bonus chapter which gives Marco a change to make it up to Erik.

Marco sighed happily once he finally sunk down into his bed, today had been a long day after everything with the coffee date with Erik, to his final preparations for tomorrow's party. The black suit he planned on wearing tomorrow has been pressed and hung up, all most mocking Marco.

He had made an absolute fool of himself with Erik today. Imagine asking your crush if he's a prostitute, and offering to pick him up from the street corner like a common tramp. Marco's thoughts were disturbed by shouting coming from outside.

Marco frowned, he lives in quiet, expensive neighbourhood and things like this never happen, something must be wrong. Marco pulled himself out of bed and peered out of the window.

Erik is outside, running up the street with some big chasing after him. What the fuck, Marco thought and on instinct, he ran downstairs and out of the house. The big guy has caught up with Erik now and hovered over him. His fist only inches away from Erik's perfect face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Marco spat, trying to sound as cool as possible. He had never expected to see Erik here, other than a gash on the young man's lip, he seems fine.

"You know this whore?" The big guy spun around and locked eyes with Marco, it's only then he realised it's actually his neighbour. The guy who is married with children but often played away with sweet young men. "Whatever." He dropped his fist and walked away.

"He took the money back." Erik started to sob, taking Marco completely by surprise. The young man still laid in the road, the trickle of blood running down from his swollen up. "They are going to kill me." Erik hiccupped.

"Let's talk about this inside, ok?" Marco helped the young man up onto his feet, slinging an arm around Erik's shoulders and helped to guide him inside the house. Who is still very much upset and walked on shaky legs.

"Tell me what happened?" Marco said softly while he switched on the kettle, settling two cups onto the work surface and only then did he take a seat across from the sobbing man.

"They took the money." Erik sobbed even harder, the sight broke Marco's heart, who could inflict pain on such an innocent little face. "They will kill me now."

"Who will kill you Erik?" Marco looked down at the slummed features, he had to hold himself back to lift his chin and press a hard kiss onto his soft lips. "Tell me what happened Erik and maybe I can help you with something."

"This is the guy who I was going on a date with." Erik smiled but Marco could see that it's forced. "He didn't pay in advance, he paid me when I got there everything went fine until I wouldn't have sex him with him, he stole the money back and threatened to kill me and now I have to tell the agency I don't have the money."

"I see, can't you tell them what happened, surely they will understand?" Marco reached for Erik's shaking hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Erik chewed on his lip, sending even more spots of blood down his chin.

Marco broke away from Erik to pour the both a cup of strong coffee, placing the cup in front of Erik's hand and took his seat once again. Erik took a big gulp of coffee before he speaks again. "They won't believe me."

"You don't know that Erik, you have to try." Marco reassured but it doesn't seem to help Erik in anyway, who is still distraught."

"It's not just that." Erik sobbed. "I have €5 to my name, if I don't give them the money, I won't get paid." Erik cried even louder now, practically howling. "My rent is due next week."

"Shall we get your lip sorted while we think of a solution?" Marco forced a smile, longing to touch and kiss those beautiful lips. The young man just nodded. Marco headed to his medicine cupboard, taking out cotton buds and disinfectant.

"Will it hurt?" Erik asked with only the hint of fear in Erik's eyes. Marco poured a generous amount of the disinfectant onto the cotton bud and pressed it against the young man's lips. Erik winced at first but didn't put too much of a fight while Marco continued to clean him up.

"Did he punch you?" Marco run his fingers over those perfect lips for longer than he had to but Erik didn't seem to notice, the two of them lost in each other's ears. Erik eventually broke the silence with a nod.

"He punched me and took the money back." Erik sighed and looked down at his hands. "I should be going home, it's probably going to be my last week there, i'll have to sell my body to make ends meet." Erik panicked, his head dropping against Marco's kitchen table.

"Do you want to stay here for the night Erik? You are going to be my date for the party and maybe we can come up with something in between then. "I can give you a lift home in the morning if that's what you want?"

Erik just shrugged. "Why do you want to do that for me? You don't owe me anything, you don't even know me. You are only paying me to be your boyfriend. Why do you care if I end up on the streets?"

"Believe it or not Erik, I don't know you but I care about you, from everything you've told me, it sounds you've had enough suffering in your life and I want to help you."

"But why do you want to help me? I don't understand."

"Because you are the sweetest young man, i've ever met in my whole life Erik." Marco closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Erik. As soon as their lips met Marco felt the fireworks...          


End file.
